


Because I'm the only one here with CONFIDENCE

by WitchipediaAus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Found Family, Future Fic, Kinda, M/M, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: WriteOneHere: FeliciaOilyHands: OphieBooks: JasonFightMeP2: AlexLes: Amberbien: JazzResBake: Bruce





	Because I'm the only one here with CONFIDENCE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_Nerd_Cam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd_Cam/gifts).



> WriteOneHere: Felicia  
> OilyHands: Ophie  
> Books: Jason  
> FightMeP2: Alex  
> Les: Amber  
> bien: Jazz  
> ResBake: Bruce

****OilyHands:****  @felicia why th are you wearing that

****WriteOneHere:****  bc im the only one here w CONFIDENCE

****Books:****  ??? what’s she wearing

****Books:****  nvm I saw her 

****bien:****  i, personally, think it’s glorious

****WriteOneHere:****  thank you

****Les:****  you are Not leaving the house wearing that

****ResBake:****  ???? what?

**_**_WriteOneHere_ ** _ ** __has sent an image_ _

****WriteOneHere:**** it’s great, no?

****ResBake:****  if you plan on going w Cj, you’re changing

****WriteOneHere:****  r u d e

****WriteOneHere:****  cj picked out the shirt tho so this is technically her doign

****ResBake:****  one, do not blame her for ur mistakes

****ResBake:****  two, Where did you Find That 

****WriteOneHere:****  remember wehn we went to the thrift store?? she found it there and said it reminded her of me

****OilyHands:****  i Do Not remember paying for that

****WriteOneHere:****  bc you didn’t. i bouht it

****Books:****  w h y

****WriteOneHere:****  bc cj looked really happy while gibing it to me and im too weak to say no?? what reason do you need???

****bien:****  Let Her Live

****WriteOneHere:****  THANK

****OilyHands:****  NO

****WriteOneHere:****  hey would you look at that cj’s calling i guess its time to gO

****Les:****  CHANGE

****WriteOneHere:****  SORRY CAN’T HEAR YOU IM TOO FAR AWAY

****Les:****  THIS IS A TEXT CONVERSATION

****WriteOneHere:****  SORRY I-

****Books:****  oh my g o d

****OilyHands:****  goddamnit

\---

****FightMeP2:****  how in the name of all things still holy in this house did I miss this??

****ResBake:****  alex, i love you, but it is almost three a.m. and I Need Sleep

****WriteOneHere:**** :) 

****OilyHands:****  cia i s2g i Will rat you out to cj if you don’t stop texting Right Now

****WriteOneHere:****  you wouldn’t

****OilyHands:****  don’t test me

**WriteOneHere:** :0


End file.
